


good things happen on rainy days.

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Investigating together, Pining, Prompt Fill, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Lydia asks, slightly annoyed but more puzzled and confused when Jordan stops the car in the middle of the backroad outside of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things happen on rainy days.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Lydia asks, slightly annoyed but more puzzled and confused when Jordan stops the car in the middle of the backroad outside of Beacon Hills.

He grins at her, “Yeah, I mean why not? It’s actually pretty invigorating. You should try it.”

She runs a gentle hand through the perfect curls of her hair, curls that she spent a little over an hour doing in the morning along with her makeup before meeting up with Jordan to investigate a lead on a case. Over the past few weeks that she’s been helping him figure out what he is, she’s also become a sort of his partner when it comes to figuring out crime scenes since she’s proved in more ways than one that she’s far more capable than a lot of the other deputies at the station. And okay, maybe she’s also developed a little crush on the green eyed deputy after spending so much time with him, because really, what other reason would she have spending the majority of her summer vacation at the station besides trying to get closer to him and ultimately enjoying his company. 

But even she’s not going to risk ruining her hair and makeup for the cute deputy. “Thanks, but no thanks,” she says, voice still tinged with slight irritation but not at him, but at the fact that the lead that they went to go investigate just turned out to be another dead end to their case. And Lydia hates dead ends. She’s a mathematical genius and sure she can deal with the idea that there’s more than one way to find a solution, but they’ve been working on this case for weeks and still haven’t been able to find out who murdered Mrs. Bishop, an old lady who lived in Beacon Hills and from what everyone knows, was super nice and friendly to everyone and the thought of someone wanting to harm her were slim to none. But Jordan was insistent that it wasn’t a suicide even though 30% of suicides are from pesticide poisonings, which is exactly what they found in her system. And here they are now.

Jordan seems to realize where her irritation is stemming from because he gently touches her hand, “Hey, I know you’re disappointed that we didn’t find any new evidence on the case and I am too, but that’s alright. The good thing is that we’re getting somewhere with this and it might take some time but we’ll get there. I’ve worked on cases for more than three months before and sometimes it feels like you just want to give up, but trust me once you actually figure it out…It feels amazing because you didn’t give up and you were able to give someone justice.”

Lydia nods, in awe of his words as she gives him a small smile because she knows he’s right. He flashes her a smile back, removing his hand from hers and says, “So are you sure you don’t want to feel the rain with me? Who knows, it might give us an idea what to do next with this case.” He sees her hesitate and then quickly adds, “And if you’re worried about your hair and makeup, don’t worry, you’ll still look beautiful with smudged mascara and wet hair, you know.” 

She sees a blush filter his cheeks as soon as he says those last words and usually, she would roll her eyes at such compliments, but she knows just from the coloring of his cheeks that he didn’t mean for it to slip out like that, making it all the more genuine. “Sorry, I mean only if you want to—”

“Okay,” she interrupts before he can apologize, smile widening. “I mean, I’ve got nothing to lose. And I’ll hold you up on that compliment of looking beautiful with wet hair and smudged make up.”

He looks at her, slightly surprised at her reply but then smiles too. “Of course.”

Standing outside and letting the rain drench you is a lot more funner than Lydia would have thought, not to mention pretty invigorating too like Jordan said. Or maybe it’s just because of the fact that she can see him turn into a five year old for a while with the way he holds his arms out and laughs, letting the rain consume him, and making her smile.

Later, when they’re both drenched to the bone but satisfied, Jordan drops Lydia home. They both say their goodbyes, assuring that they’ll meet up tomorrow to discuss more on the case and Lydia enters her house feeling a lot less lighter than she was a few hours back. She pads through the mudroom, leaving a trail or dirt ridden tracks across the floor before she stamps out her boots against the mat and bends down to take them off. When she does, her eyes catch the distinct shape of her footprints against the floor and for a second she’s reminded of the footprints they found at Mrs. Bishop’s house on the crime scene.

And that’s when it hits her.

She nearly rushes to the station in her car, going above and beyond the speed limit even in the rain, which she’s sure the deputy wouldn’t approve if he ever found out. But she doesn’t care as she bursts into the bullpen of the station, where Jordan immediately sees her and rushes over concerned. “Lydia? Is everything okay?” He asks, probably wondering why she’s here all of a sudden when he just saw her a while ago.

“I know who did it. I know who the killed Mrs. Bishop,” Lydia announces.. “It was her daughter-in-law, Samantha.”

Jordan looks at her, puzzled. “But she already has an alibi, the neighbors saw her leave the house to go on her morning run when Mrs. Bishop was well alive and when she came back she found her dead.”

“I know, but listen Jordan, what if Samantha left the house before she went to go on her run? And no one saw her? She could have bought the pesticide, come back, put it in Mrs. Bishop’s glass of water, and then go back to bed, wait until it’s 7 a.m and then leave to go on her run? Mrs. Bishop wakes up at 7:30, drinks her glass of water and then dies. Everyone thinks it’s a suicide because of Mrs. Bishop’s past of battling with depression and no one blames Samantha.”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “That’s a good guess, Lydia but we don’t have any proof for it.”

“Yes we do,” she exclaims, “remember the footprints we found at the house? They were muddy and the night before Mrs. Bishop’s death it had rained. And the only places in Beacon Hills where it gets that muddy after a storm are the preserve and the—”

“Backroad,” he finishes.

Lydia smiles. “Exactly. And who goes on her daily runs every morning through the backroad?”

“Samantha,” He breathes, surprised and dumbstruck. “But…Why would she want to kill her own mother-in-law?”

She hums, crossing her arms in triumph. “I guess we’ll just have to ask her that then in person, hm?”

Jordan smiles big and bright. “You’re so damn brilliant, Lyds. The Sheriff should really put you on the payroll,” he says, making her bite back a smile at the compliment. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have been able to figure that by myself…God, I love you so much.” He leans in then and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying away to tell the Sheriff that they solved the case, and Lydia stands there completely frozen at his words and gesture.

For a second, she can’t believe he just did that but then she touches her cheek carefully and remembers the feeling of Jordan’s lips there for just a split second and it overwhelms her in the best way possible, while his words make her pulse quicken and her cheeks burn. She’s not sure if it just slipped out of him in the heat of the moment or if he really meant it like that or not, but when she looks up and glances towards Jordan through the window of the Sheriff’s office, she knows she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
